bing or bang?
by Ambywamby98
Summary: Remember when Ben said 'Monica bang' and we all thought he said 'Bing? Well What if Ben really did say bing and Monica and chandler where acturlly together hiding there relationship. Crap summary, Just give it a chance? x


**_A/N: I have had this idea for like so long! Like ever since I first watched that episode, ok maybe not that long but you get my drift. I have had this written for a few weeks, But wasn't too happy with it so I didn't post it. But due to my lack of posting i decided to post this and see what you guys think! So please R&R and enjoy!_**

Disclaimer: Yes I own friends and I created it... Ok would you really believe me if I said that? No? I didn't think so, so what's the point of disclaimers, their pointless if you ask me, haha, but anyway, No I do not own them. 

**_Just to clear some things up. This is set in season 3. Chandler and Monica are together and have been hiding there relationship for the past 6 months. I know that was obvious, But i felt the need to state it. _**

"Hey babe" chandler said observing apartment 20 before walking in and taking Monica in his arms.  
"Hey, aren't you supposed to be at work"  
"Well Yes but I couldn't leave without a good bye kiss now could I?"  
"that true" she giggled before leaning into kiss him.

The initial peck on the lips heated up pretty quickly casing Monica to moan slightly into chandlers mouth but the slight banging from Ben in his high chair reminded them both of the infant that was currently in the room. Monica pulled away giving him one last kiss before turning her attention to Ben.

"Hey Benny I almost forgot you were there" she cooed at him.  
"So it's just you and Ben today?" chandler asked wrapping his arms around her waist awaiting to kiss her once more.  
"No Rachel should be here any time now"  
"well I better do this now then" He said embracing her into his arms and mirroring there previous kiss. As It often did they again begun to get carried away into the kiss but the movement chandler provided in an attempt to back them up against the wall caused Monica to trip over one of bens loose toys causing her to instead bang her head against the wall.

"Ow" Monica whined holding the back of her head.  
"Oh shit Mon, I'm so sorry, are you ok? Are you ok?"  
"Yeah I'm fine" she said striating herself up.  
"Are you sure? You're not dizzy are you?"  
"Chandler I'm fine" she smiled at his uncontrollable need to protect her.  
"Ok as long as your sure, I should probably go, I have allot of getting slapped on the ass by my boss and his obseviley annoying voice ringing "bing" a head of me" He laughed pecking her on the lips once more before turning on his heel to head out the door.

"Monica bing" Came the tiny fragile voice of Ben.

Chandler and Monica both froze recalling if they had just heard correctly.

"Monica bing"

Chandler turned around slowly eyeing Monica off just to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"Did he just say-"  
"-I don't know" Monica said rather quickly cutting chandler off mid sentence.

After moments of silence chandler came to the conclusion he must of just heard wrong but as he turned on his heel planning to leave again he said it again.

"Oh my god! He just said Monica bing!" chandler shouted dropping his briefcase to the floor.  
"I know!" Monica said panicked at not only the fact that Ben could give away their secret but at the fact that Ben mentioned something that relates to commitment and could easily freak chandler out.

"Well what are we going to do?" chandler asked panic filling his voice.

Monica's theory of chandler panicking was proven to be true but not to the point as if it was getting caught or the commitment.

"Ok chandler calm down, Maybe he won't say it again? Or maybe he said bang? I did just bang my head on the wall, he probably just said bang" Monica said holding her breath hoping it would be enough to reinsure him and herself.

"But he didn't say bang, He said Bing!"  
"I know! What are we going to do, we have kept our relationship secret for 6 months and a 2 year old is going to rat us out to everyone"

"Monica bing" he said again as if he somehow knew what he was saying was affecting the two adults.

"Ben, Ben, Ben, You mean bang, not Bing, bang, Monica bang" Monica said trying to persuade Ben to say bang by banging her head firmly against the wall.  
"Monica stop you're going to hurt yourself" Chandler said pulling Monica away from the wall.  
"Ok Ben, say Bang, Monica bang" chandler said waving his hands in Monica's direction.

Ben sat there with not a word leaving his mouth. Just stating at the two of them.

"Say Monica bang?" Monica asked with a bit more force.

Still nothing. Silence filled the room leaving the couple both relieved.

"Ok now that's over and done with, I better go" chandler said leaving the apartment without kissing Monica afraid that Ben would start his little scene again.

"We really need to get that wall removed, it's like a hazard, not only have I banged my head against it twice today, now I have banged bens against it too" Monica said adjusting the bright yellow hat on bens head.

"Do you really think Ross won't notice the very noticeable bump growing on his head?" Rachel asked.  
"Hopefully this should do the trick" Monica said sitting back down in her chair observing Ben.  
"See he looks no different"  
"Except for the fact that he looks dressed for a rain storm" Rachel laughed grabbing a bottle of water out the fridge.

Monica looked down at bed observing him realising how ridiculous he looked.

"Alright but you can hardly notice the bump, by the time Ross finds it he will be at his apartment and our door will be locked, so everyone wins" Monica said only half joking.

"What if he notices it here, I mean it is one big bump, i think he will notice the fact that you banged his babies head against the wall."

It was as if the word 'bang' triggered Ben to remember the scene that took place earlier that morning because with in no time he was saying it again.

"Monica bing"

Monica's eyes widened. Not again. Not now.

"Did he just say what I think he said? Rachel asked.  
"w-w-well what did you think he said?"  
"I think he said Monica Bing"  
"w-well you heard wrong i heard him say bang, Monica bang"

_"Monica bing"_

"See he just said it again, Monica bing!" Rachel said standing up as if it would back up her argument.  
"No no he just said Monica bang" Monica said following Rachel and also standing up.  
"No Mon, I swear he said Monica Bing"  
"w-why would he say that?" Monica asked.  
"Why would who say what?" phoebe asked walking through the door.  
"Why would Ben say Monica bing" Rachel said filling in phoebe.

_"Monica bing"_

"He just said Monica bing" Phoebe screeched.  
"Yeah pheebs we have established that" Rachel laughed.  
"Actually we haven't, because he didn't say bing he said bang" Monica said.  
"Why would he say bang?" Phoebe asked.  
"Because Monica banged his head against the wall"  
"Oh! Ross is going to kill you!" phoebe yelled.  
"Ok big picture please" Monica said.

"When I come to think about it your starting to sound allot more like chandler" Rachel said tapping her index finger against her chin.

"What?! That is _so_ not true... I- I Mean that's not true" Monica said correcting herself upon her two friends looks.

_"Monica bing"_

"See he said Bing, Clear as day light" Rachel established folding her arms over her chest as if she had proven something.

"Why would he say that?" Monica asked knowing quite well why.  
"I have no idea"  
"It-its it's not like chandler came over and kissed me within eyes view of Ben" Monica laughed nervously.

_Smooth Monica, real smooth._

"Monica what are you talking about?"  
"Nothing!" She said realising she could have just blown the whole thing.

_"Monica bing"_

"See Monica he just said it again" Phoebe said as Joey walked through the door.  
"Who just said what again" Joey asked.  
"Oh great, another person in this, Just what I need" Monica said sarcastically.  
"Ben said Monica bing" phoebe replied.  
"No he didn't he said bang! Bang! Look Ben bang! Monica bang!" She said yet again banging her head against the wall.

"Monica, you're going to hurt yourself" Rachel said pulling her away from the wall so she was within no distance to bang.

_"Monica bing"_

Rachel laughed at the frustration this was causing Monica.

"What's so funny!" Monica snapped.

"Mon its nothing, Just why are you getting so upset about this?"  
"I'm not"  
"You are" all 3 of them chorused in sync.

"Its ok Monica, I would be acting the exact same way if he was calling me phoebe Bing"  
"What?"  
"I mean come on Mon its chandler"  
"So what's wrong with chandler?"  
"Its chandler our friend, who honestly I think is gay" phoebe said.  
"Chandlers not gay "Monica said begging to get defensive against chandler.  
"How do you know?" Rachel asked enjoying seeing her friend tremble.  
"Because a gay guy can't kiss like that!" Monica said not realizing what she had just reviled and the questions it would rise.  
"What?!"  
"What?" Monica said praying that they didn't just hear her.  
"How would you know how chandler kisses?" Joey asked.  
"Lucky guess?"  
"Monica what's going on?"

Monica was pulled from her stuttering when she noticed the door opening and chandler walking through it.

"Hey babe" chandler said not noticing the 3 other people present. But when he did he shot to try and quickly cover himself.

"Babe-y Ben, hey baby Ben" chandler said avoiding their friends off stares and walking over to Ben hugging him awkwardly.

_"Monica bing"_

_"_Oh oh" Chandler said looking over to Monica.  
"Chandler you heard him say Bing right?" Rachel asked.  
"No I'm pretty certain he said bang"  
"Yeah me too" Monica said.  
"No he didn't! he said bing watch"

All 5 of them waited in the silence waiting for him to say it again. But he didn't. It was as if every time they wanted him to say it. He wouldn't. As if knowing the frustration it was causing them.

"oh This is boring now, Who cares if he said bing, Me and Joey have a movie to see" Phoebe said obviously frustrated as she walked out the door Joey at toe.

"Rach do you want to come too or stay here with crazy Monica?"  
"Hey" Monica said slightly offended.  
"sure I'll come, we'll just let the 'bings' take care of Ben and handle Ross when he finds out what Monica did" Rachel laughed as she left the apartment.

"Wow that was close" Monica breathed.  
"Did she just say 'the bings?!'

THE END.

**_Ok, so there you go, to be completely honest, I actually loved the idea of this but I'm not really sure I liked how it turned out; it's too much dialogue for my liking. Anyway please review and tell me what you think! _**

**_And for those of you who are reading 'one &only' on wattpad, I should have an update pretty soon as i am working on it now as we speak!_**


End file.
